how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Blauman
Recap The episodes starts at Wednesday, 8 p.m. ,three days after the wedding. The Mother is standing in front of her apartment waiting for Ted to pick her up. He invites her out for dinner to a ScottishMexicanFusion restaurant(two things that, according to the mother, do not fuse). Unfortunately, there is live music at the restaurant so they decide to go somewhere else (anywhere but there). Meanwhile, Ted starts telling her the tale of Gary Blauman. The flashback goes back to the wedding day. Gary Blauman, a former co-worker of Barney's, shows up unexpectedly, which freaks out Robin since they never received his reply card. She runs into Marshall and calls a "code red", so he takes over the situation and tries to solve it. He gathers the rest of the gang and they reminisce about the last time they saw Blauman. Ted states that he hates Gary Blauman. A few years earlier, Ted became crazy about Teddy Roosevelt after reading an autobiography of the president. Ted loved it so much, he can't stop talking about it. One night, Ted threw a party in the apartment to celebrate "something" where he met a girl who also loved the autobiography. He started to flirt with her but then Blauman arrived. He also loved that book as well, so for the rest of the night Ted, the girl and Gary kept on discussing about the book. Ted and Gary were both interested in the girl, but no one scored. Lily, meanwhile, says she loves Gary Blauman. A flashback to 2006, Lily was back in New York and was thinking of getting a "crazy tattoo" to deal with her break-up. Blauman talked her out of it and convinced that Marshall and her are meant to be together. Barney sides with Ted, saying he hates Blauman. A few years earlier, Barney met Blauman for a drink at MacLarens. Barney was upset at Blauman for eating four pieces of fries from him with the 4th one being an accidental curly. William Zabka says he hates to disagree with Barney, but he loves Gary Blauman for recognizing him as a poet instead of as an actor from The Karate Kid. James joins the conversation after overhearing them. He hates that he once believed he loved Gary Blauman. James cheated on his husband, Tom with Blauman, and he is the reason that his children will grow up in a broken home. Ted realizes Blauman is gay and was fighting for him and not for the girl at the "something" party previously mentioned. At this point Marshall wanted everybody out of the room to decide what to do with Gary Blauman: keeping or not at the wedding. He decided that Gary Blauman had to stay because of the bride law: "when a bride asks for something, she gets it". Ted is telling the story to the mother while they are walking when suddenly she hides behind a car. Louis, her ex-boyfriend, is in front of them and she doesn't want to see him. She explains to Ted that he proposed to her on Saturday and she is very sorry because she doesn't think she's ready to date again. So they decide to cancel the date and Ted walks her home. When they arrive, they say their goodbyes, and Ted walks away, but then, the Mother calls him back and she asks him to finish the story. Back to the story, Ted tells her that he, James, Barney, Lily, Marshall and William went to tell Gary Blauman he could stay. But Gary was offended and decided to leave anyway. Ted and the others were feeling bad about that when Gary actually came back and said that he would have never missed that wedding. At this point, future Ted explains to the kids that it's very easy to lose track of some people during life. But he also says that he keeps tracks of some people: Ranjit, Zoey, Patrice, Blah Blah (Carol), Carl, Blitz, Scooter, Jasmine, Jeanette, Kevin and Sandy. After finishing the story, "present" Ted is about to leave when the Mother kisses him and she asks him if he wants to walk a bit more. Ted takes a few seconds to "remember" what just happened and then he keeps on walking with the Mother. Continuity *James got back together with Tom and starts to tell his teenage children how he met their father is a reference to Ted's parents in , and the series as a whole. *The Mother warns Ted about the Three Days Rule. *Marshall, Lily and Ted references the butterfly tattoo that Ted received in . *Future Ted reveals the future for many secondary characters: **Blah Blah's real name is finally revealed to be Carol. **Ranjit became an owner of a Limousine Service after earning money from the stock exchange. **Sandy Rivers will work in Russia after a scandal will end Sandy's career in America. **Patrice will start her own radio show called 'Partice! in the morning'. **Carl MacLaren keeps on working at MacLarens' with his son. **Kevin (Robin's ex) and Jeanette Peterson (Ted's ex) end up together after Jeanette is sent to court-mandated therapy. **Scooter finally moved on from Lily by marrying her doppelganger, Stripper Lily (a.k.a. Jasmine). **Steve(a.k.a. Blitz) from Blitzgiving is still under the curse of the Blitz. *The Three Days Rule is finally broken by Ted. *The bride law, already validated by Barney in the episode Something Borrowed, has been applied again. *Future Ted states that, if it was 8 years earlier, he would have given an embarrassing speech to the Mother, like his first date with Robin in the . *Ted mentions his detective skills (The Mosby Boys) to the Mother, previously seen in , , , and . *Louis, the Mother's ex-boyfriend, re-appears near her apartment, Gallery Gary01.jpg Gary02.jpg Gary03.jpg Ranjitbutler.png Kevinandjeanette.png Carlsquared.png Sugarray.png Seatplanning.png Jamesfamily.png Futuressandy.png Blitzslots.png Scooterandjasmine.png Futurezoey.png Billyaward.png Patriceradio.png gary1.jpg gary2.jpg|Ranjit now owns the Limo Company. (Future) gary3.jpg gary4.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *Ted's feud with Gary revolves around the 26th President of the United States, , and has many references to events that occurred during his life such as: **The election of **The **Roosevelt's boxing hobby, which he continued as President until it led to blindness in one eye. **Assassination attempt by **His third-party run in the *Jennifer Morrison's Zooey was attacked by a flying beast, just like her character Emma on Once Upon A Time Music *''Where Are They Now?'' - Other Notes *The title is a reference to the character, Gary Blauman. Guests * - Gary Blauman *Wayne Brady - James Stinson *Emily C. Chang - Steph *Louis Ferrigno, Jr. - Louis * - Himself *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Joe Nieves - Carl * - Jeanette *Kal Penn - Kevin *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice * - Blah Blah (Carol) *Jennifer Morrison - Zoey * - Scooter Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave this episode an A. http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-gary-blauman-202262 Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 8.7 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/03/18/how-i-met-your-mother-gary-blauman-review References External Links Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations